Umbra Vlysinn Liliandre
Personality Vlysinn is an ambitious man, and he is very aware of that. He possesses an arrogance that knows no limits, and is prideful to a fault, to the point of being always prone to giving out snide comments when the opportunity arrives. These characteristics were part of a masquerade he built at a young age, but at some point, his mask of conceit became one with him. His drive is malicious and resentful, but it’s mostly for his own amusement. He wishes to make a more just world, but his means of bringing justice mainly involves a wicked streak of arson and ruthless shows of pyromancy. Story The Umbra Outcast Born a member of the most dangerous tribe, it wasn’t a surprise that Vlysinn grew ambitious at such young age. The many unpredictable factors that caused him to be an outcast continuously piled up, like losing his parents before he could even think for himself, but nonetheless, the kid marched on. The odd color of the boy’s hair and eyes were enough a reason for him to be shunned; people assumed that his dead mother did not care about keeping their lineage pure, but they were stunningly wrong. It was work of magic, as the true nature of the boy had expressed itself even before his birth. Still, the kid followed his dreams, and grew up in hopes of becoming an Imperial Sorcerer, by graduating at the Academy, Blaze Bending. He was often considered a prodigy due to his innovative ways of using rune magic during combat, and soon earned his Seal of the Order and his very own Gimmick. The Wrong Side of Magicking But the tales of atrocities were never quite accepted by the Alfen, who sought the truth in places no sane man would look for. Vlysinn grew to be skeptical of the good in people, and during his days of Magicking, he understood that the world was unfair and biased. The selfless turned selfish, and made a charade of arrogance and magnificent superiority, but at some point, that mask became what he really is. It’s just as they say: if you lie to yourself enough, you will begin to believe it. Vlysinn began to see logic in his own illogical plans, and did what was thought to be one of the cruelest acts for an Alfen; he burned down a village 144 years ago. Following the incident, Vlysinn was stripped away of his Seal of the Order and became an outlaw. He was exiled from Alfenheim and followed a few years incognito, fearing for his life due to his new title of Dark Mage. He was accepted by the Brood, and though he spent most of his years in secrecy, he was an active member, as he did not want to get rusty. Years between the incident made him unrecognizable, shrouded in myths, but what awaits him in the future may change his fate. Resources Vlysinn, though an active member of the Brood, only has what he deems “enough” for himself. Not too humble but not too opulent, his wealth lies on the fine line of being rich and being poor. Equipment and Weaponry Known for his astonishing skills with rune magic, Vlysinn draws 18 runes every day: miniaturized magic circles on small strips of paper capable of summoning fire magic. These runes need to be magically attached to a surface; otherwise they will fail to work. Once attached, they require magic of the same level to be detached and/or to prevent it from activating under any conditions. The process of rune attachment is lengthy and cannot be performed mid-battle. Vlysinn has under his possession the Metallic Bane: a lightweight long bow made of steel, with blades on both tips. The bow has been chosen taking his pyromanic tendencies into account, and as such, neither the body nor the string of the bow can burn off, due to the heat resistance of 1200°C that the bow possesses. Alongside with the Metallic Bane, Vlysinn has a simple quiver, which can stack a maximum of 30 arrows. 15 of these arrows are always attached to paper runes; the arrows catch on fire when shoot and wrap the target in flames once landing a hit. Both crafted by Alfen, they are Vlysinn’s most valuable weapons. Vlysinn has expected that in some of his battles, his ammunition would run out, and as such, he got for himself an Alfen blade, unenchanted and lightweight. He is skillful with the sword, but not to the extent of his archery. He also wears a lightweight Alfen armor, which has stood by his side for a long time. The set of armor is silver and easy to spot, but Vlysinn took care of this problem by buying himself a cloak. Specialisations Vlysinn is adept at the close and ranged combat, having built a style with his bow as cutting weapon for close range and precise arrow shooting for long range. But what he takes pride on the most are his magical capabilities, being a skillful user of the fire and finding creative ways to bypass the limitations of his race. Vlysinn is also very knowledgeable of runes, and through extensive research, he learned how to trap his own spells on paper runes, allowing him to put less effort on using his mana during a battle. He has figured how to set an activating condition for these runes, like a timer or specific movement. Category:OC Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages